


Son champion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [209]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Croatian National Football Team, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2008, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tomber amoureux n'était pas facile avec seulement une marque et des ressentis physiques...





	Son champion

**Author's Note:**

> j'aime bien les soulmates, mais je vais quand même aller me coucher il est une heure du mat

Son champion

Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de vouloir au maximum rester à l’écart, le fait d’être lié à quelqu’un ne lui plaît pas, surtout qu’il ne connait pas cette personne, et qu’il n’a ni son nom ni son adresse, ni même une quelconque image pour la retrouver. C’était un plan pourri pour s’engager dans des relations, aucun des deux membres du couple ne pouvait avoir l’exacte certitude qu’ils vivraient heureux sans jamais rencontrer leur âme sœur. Il déteste presque la nature ou n’importe quelle forme de divinité pour avoir créé cette particularité humaine. Mais pour l’instant il est juste le capitaine de la Croatie et il ferait mieux d’arrêter de penser à tout et rien pendant les entraînements de l’Euro, de son dernier Euro. Niko devrait arrêter de se le répéter, il souffrirait sûrement moins au moment de partir à la retraite. Des fois, Robert en rit avec lui disant qu’au moins il arriverait à se déstresser et ne plus paniquer au bout milieu de la nuit avant ou après un match.

Ouais, il ferait mieux de se calmer des fois, de ne plus penser à rien, de profiter des moments de repos, de s’amuser avec les plus jeunes. Mais, c’est sûrement une vie pour quelqu’un d’autre, Niko ne peut seulement penser à ce que ça représente d’être le capitaine, le modèle pour les nouveaux, ce que la retraite veut dire, ne plus jouer signifie rester seul avant de se trouver une occupation, ce que la stupide marque en forme d’étoile pour représenter son âme sœur peut vraiment vouloir dire. Être seul avait du bon, mais trouver celui avec qu’il est lié lui semble aussi bien, ça veut sûrement dire qu’ils seraient faits l’un pour l’autre, qu’ils s’aimeraient au premier regard, que leur marque correspondrait à l’autre. Pour l’instant ce n’est pas important, c’est peut-être juste un rêve inventé par la société, une utopie basée dans sa jeunesse. Niko est peut-être aussi juste un rêveur, un enfant dans un corps d’adulte quand ça touche à l’amour, un idéaliste se noyant rapidement dans l’espoir de finalement trouver son âme sœur.

Mais les seuls liens qui l’unissent à son âme sœur sont cette marque sur leur poignet, et le fait qu’ils peuvent ressentir une partie des émotions et des ressentis physiques de l’autre. Ce n’est pas énorme pour se sentir aimé, Niko blâme la nature de ne pas juste avoir mis le nom de celui ou celle qu’il doit apprendre à aimer sur son poignet, mais il ne lutte pas inutilement, ce qui est primordial est de se concentrer sur la Croatie, sur Robert qui compte sur lui, sur les jeunes qu’il doit inspirer.

_________________________________________

Ses jambes sont lourdes, ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux, des larmes se battent pour ne pas couler sur ses joues, sa poitrine se soulève trop rapidement.

Jürgen peut le dire sans même l’avoir en face de lui. Celui avec qui il est lié est mal en point, atteint d’une profonde tristesse, d’une horrible déception, le lourd poids de la défaite sur ses épaules. Il n’aime pas ça, il ne le connaît pas mais il se doit de lui maintenir la tête hors de l’eau, il ne compte pas le laisser se blesser plus longtemps. Jürgen prend sur lui pour réconforter son âme sœur, faisant de son mieux pour penser à des pensées sereines, se réchauffant pour faire comprendre à son champion qu’il est avec lui et qu’il ne va pas le laisser déprimer très longtemps. Il ne cherche pas à obtenir de réponse sous n’importe quelle forme, le simple fait de pouvoir aider le réjouit, c’est dans sa nature. Des fois, Jürgen a accès aux rêves de son ami lointain, il voit des images de coupes, du drapeau de la Croatie, d’un brassard jaune fluo, il n’a pas encore tout compris des rêves de son capitaine, mais il espère à chaque fois qu’il gagnera ses matches. Il vit presque plus pour la réussite de l’autre homme que pour la réussite des équipes qu’il entraîne. Jürgen n’attend pas de réponse, mais il est heureux quand les larmes disparaissent et qu’il sent que son champion est tenu fermement par quelqu’un de confiance. C’est bien, c’est ce qu’il faut.

_______________________________

Niko n’empêche pas un petit sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres, et pourtant ils sont en pleine finale de Pokal face au Bayern, ce n’est pas évident de trouver la force de sourire autant sous tension, mais il le fait quand il sent son âme sœur l’encourager à distance par une sorte de télépathie qu’ils ont développé avec les années, ils ne se sont toujours pas donnés le temps de se rencontrer, de s’aimer, mais il y a une sorte d’amitié entre eux. Il remarque le regard de Heynckes dans sa direction, sûrement étonné de son sourire, Niko reste concentré sur le match, ce n’est pas le moment de penser à l’amour, pas quand il joue son dernier match avec Francfort.

_________________________________

Jürgen lui fait la surprise, il se demande même comment il a fait pour ne rien révéler par télépathie, mais il est bien présent devant Niko, son âme sœur qui vient de prouver au monde entier ce qu’il sait faire. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre Niko dans ses bras, finalement, après toutes ces années de réconfort mutuel… Il pense quand même que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec leurs noms marqués sur le poignet de l’autre, mais pour l’instant présent, le plus important est de réconforter son champion qui ne retient pas ses larmes, peut-être à cause de la victoire, peut-être à cause de leur rencontre, il ne sait pas vraiment… Jürgen fait juste en sorte de ne pas lâcher Niko, hors de question d’attendre encore longtemps, ils sont enfin ensemble, et ça ne compte pas changer pour lui, peu importe les obstacles, c’était eux, juste eux…

Fin


End file.
